


April 10, 1999

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Boxers, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen, Injury, Sobbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24553210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Recent injuries caused Amos to scowl.





	April 10, 1999

I never created Superman TAS.

Recent injuries caused Amos to scowl and blush after his blue boxers were visible.

THE END


End file.
